L'Homme en Rouge
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] L'hiver s'est installé dans le Cratère. Nos aventuriers sont encore à l'extérieur, mis à la porte de leur abri à cause d'une bourde de Théo. Alors qu'ils font une pause bien méritée, l'impensable va se produire.


_Hey ! C'est la fin de l'année, alors j'ai pensé qu'une petite fanfiction sur Noël pouvait être d'actualité. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qui se passerait si le Père Noël rencontrait nos aventuriers ? Ouais, vous n'auriez pas dû non plus. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **L'HOMME EN ROUGE**

Les températures étaient dangereusement basses cette nuit-là, dans le Cratère. L'hiver s'était installé depuis quelques semaines déjà, et avait recouvert la région d'une dense couche de neige. Installés au tour d'un feu de camp, l'un des derniers groupes d'aventuriers assez courageux pour se promener dehors par ce temps-là essayait de se réchauffer. Le paladin, dans son armure de plates, ne semblait pas souffrir de la température, mais les tremblements de ses mains le trahissait pour toute personne capable d'observer. Le nain était afféré près du feu, une immense marmite devant lui, dans laquelle il jetait des morceaux de légumes en sifflotant. L'archer était le seul qui semblait vraiment heureux, sautant d'arbres en arbre, faisant tomber quelques flocons sur une quatrième personne, à l'écart du groupe. Assis contre un arbre, le regard noir, le mage n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Il avait froid et même si le chat collé sous sa robe le réchauffait quelque peu, il avait l'impression qu'il allait gelé d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Bob, l'appela doucement le nain, tu ne veux pas venir te réchauffer près du feu ? Tu vas encore être malade.

\- Je suis pas en sucre, râla l'intéressé, avant de se lever. »

Il se dirigea vers son sac, en retira la couverture qui le suivait depuis le début de son épopée et s'enroula dedans. Il fit accidentellement tombé Wilfried, qui miaula plaintivement avant d'aller se réfugier contre la fourrure chaude de la louve du nain, Eden. Le mage poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber à côté du feu. Il se mit à dévisager le paladin, au dessus de lui. Il était tendu, la main sur son épée et le regard figé sur les buissons.

« Pète un coup, ça te détendra, lâcha le demi-démon. Il y a rien, on est les seuls glandus encore dehors parce que Môsieur de Silverberg a fait un caprice et a tué la pauvre tavernière qui aurait pu nous loger tout l'hiver.

\- Ta gueule Bob, il y a des clochettes, je suis pas fou.

\- C'est les cloches de ta conscience, elles viennent te pun... Aïeuh ! »

Le paladin venait de lui donner un petit coup de bottes dans l'épaule, en grognant. Il finit par dégainer son épée et s'enfonça dans les buissons, sous le regard réprobateur de Balthazar, méfiant. Le nain finit par poser sa marmite sur le feu, avant de s'asseoir à côté du mage. Un cri retentit soudainement de l'autre côté des buissons. Les trois aventuriers bondirent vers les buissons, avant de se stopper net. Théo était debout, un homme étendu à ses pieds. Bob passa une main sur son visage, agacé.

« Théo...

\- Han commence pas toi, hein ! Il m'a attaqué ! Il m'a foncé dessus avec son traîneau, c'est de la légitime défense !

\- Tu aurais pu le frapper avec tes poings ! Comme une personne civilisée ! Ton épée n'est pas un gourdin, sombre idiot !

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux, intervint Grunlek, accroupi près de l'inconnu. Il respire toujours, mais il a pris un sacré coup à la tête. Shin, aide-moi à le porter. Tu as dit qu'il avait un traîneau, non ? Retrouvez-le. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le groupe se sépara. Le nain et l'archer ramenèrent l'inconnu près du feu. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il était lourd, et son costume étrange n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait une énorme bosse sur le haut de la tête.

« Heureusement qu'il a frappé avec le plat de l'épée, lâcha Shin en riant. Bob serait devenu fou si on aurait dû cacher un autre corps cette semaine.

\- Pauvre homme, marmonna Grunlek. On ne devrait pas rire avec ça. Un jour, une famille voudra venger la mort de leur enfant et j'aimerai bien que ça ne se termine pas en bain de sang. Il est irresponsable. »

Shin baissa les yeux, avant de s'accroupir. L'inconnu était habillé de rouge, les bords de ses vêtements étaient eux blancs. Il avait une longue barbe tout aussi blanche, semblable à celle de Grunlek quand il sortait de son bain. Il frisait et il finissait toujours par ressembler à un mouton. L'inconnu était un peu enrobé, et par conséquent bien nourri.

« Peut-être un noble ? hasarda Shin. Je n'avais encore jamais vu personne s'habiller de cette manière. Il vient peut-être du nord du Cratère, on sait pas ce qui s'y trouve après tout.

\- Il vient pas de chez les nains en tout cas. Mais c'est étrange, un noble qui se promènerait en traîneau ?

\- Théo a peut-être mal vu, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Grunlek soupira et s'en alla lui préparer une tisane.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Bob progressaient dans les bois. Le mage traînait de la patte, peu enthousiaste, alors que le paladin semblait prêt à tout pour prouver son innocence, allant même jusqu'à se mettre à quatre pattes dans la boue pour suivre la piste, sous le regard désespéré de son compagnon.

« T'as vu quoi au juste ? Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on erre dans les bois. Et on a pas vu de traîneau. Écoute, ça sert à rien d'inventer des excuses, avoue simplement que tu l'as frappé !

\- Il était sur un traîneau je te dis. Tiré par des chevals avec des cornes.

\- Des chevaux, déjà, et ensuite... Quoi ? Des chevaux avec des cornes ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête surtout oui ! »

Théo lui fit signe de se taire et pointa quelque chose devant eux. Balthazar passa devant lui, exaspéré, avant de se figer. Un renne au nez rouge lumineux se tenait devant eux, oreilles dressées, humant l'air silencieusement. Le mage en resta bouche bée. Il se tourna vers le paladin, en train de sautiller sur place, jubilant.

« Théo, c'est un renne. Pas un cheval à cornes.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il tirait le traîneau ?

\- Il y en avait pas qu'un.

\- Bon, essayons déjà d'attraper celui là, il attirera peut-être les autres. »

Baltazar détacha l'écharpe qui encerclait son cou, et l'attacha de manière à en faire une corde improvisée. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de l'animal, qui braqua son regard dans sa direction. Le mage tendit la main vers lui, le renne la renifla, avant de tourner la tête derrière lui. Il poussa un petit cri, et des rennes sortirent de derrière les arbres. Bob en compta neuf. Il attacha celui au nez rouge.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple. Il est gentil ce renne. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il vit le renne se préparer à bondir. Il jeta un regard blasé à Théo, avant de se faire emporter comme une vulgaire brindille. Le seul problème, ce fut qu'au lieu de tracer à travers la forêt, l'animal se mit à léviter. De plus en plus haut. De plus en plus vite. Bob s'accrocha au cou de l'animal, terrorisé.

« Théo, fais quelque chose !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! C'est toi l'intelligent ici !

\- Bah je sais pas, mais fais-le ! »

Le renne se cabra, le délogeant. Bob poussa un cri perçant en comprenant qu'il n'était plus retenu que par l'écharpe qu'il avait attaché au cou de l'animal. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier, secouant frénétiquement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'intrus. Théo improvisa. Il attrapa une grosse branche, visa et la lança de toutes ses forces... Pas assez loin. Bob eut juste le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait quand il se prit un rondin en plein dans le crâne. Il lâcha le renne et chuta.

* * *

« Je crois qu'il se réveille, dit calmement Grunlek. Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Shin, va chercher de l'eau. »

Le nain se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire, qui avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, sourcils froncés. Il se tourna vers lui, réalisant qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose.

« Désolé, j'ai cru voir un renne dans le ciel. Je dois être fatigué. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit la bassine d'eau. Grunlek s'en saisit et appliqua un peu d'eau sur le front de l'inconnu. Il papillonnait des yeux, un peu perdu. Il finit par les ouvrir complètement. Il dévisagea le mage et l'archer, qui affichaient un air clairement désolés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme en rouge. Où est-ce que je suis ? Mon... Mon traîneau. Je vais être en retard et...

\- Du calme, vieil homme, l'interrompit Shin. T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête, tu risques de pas pouvoir te lever avant plusieurs heures. Moi c'est Shin, lui c'est Grunlek. Nos deux autres amis sont partis chercher votre traîneau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Grunlek et Shin se lancèrent un regard désolé. Le nain prit finalement la parole.

« Eh bien, un de mes amis vous a... euh... accidentellement frappé avec son épée. Mais il est vraiment désolé, et il s'excusera quand il sera revenu !

\- Aaaaah, je me souviens maintenant ! Cria l'homme. Il était au milieu du sentier, mes rennes étaient en train de courir. Je lui ai hurlé de s'écarter mais il a sorti son épée et m'a tiré de mon traîneau ! C'était votre ami ?

\- Il a le sang-chaud, lâcha rapidement Shin. Et il est inquisiteur, vous savez ce que c'est, les réflexes, tout ça. Il faut l'excuser. Vous êtes qui au fait ? »

L'homme les regarda de haut en bas, apparemment choqué par la question du demi-élémentaire. Il resta un moment bouche bée avant de prendre la parole.

« Enfin ! Je suis le Père Noël ! S'exclama t-il comme si c'était complètement évident. J'offre des cadeaux aux enfants qui le méritent, une fois par an, la nuit de Noël.

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi on vous a jamais vu rôdé dans le coin alors, lâcha Grunlek en riant. C'est un truc pour les humains c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien... A tous ceux qui m'envoient leur liste et qui ont été sages. »

Shin se tendit soudainement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il tourna le dos et se saisit de son arc, furieux.

« Je vais chercher les deux guignols, je reviens, lança t-il sèchement.

\- Sois prudent, lui répondit Grunlek, dans un demi-sourire.

\- Il va bien ? demanda le Père Noël.

\- Oui, il s'en remettra. Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les humains.

\- Ah. Demi-élémentaire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Un jeune garçon, dans une ferme abandonnée. Il m'avait appelé à l'aide un Noël. Il m'a demandé de ramener sa famille à la vie. Sauf que ce n'est pas dans mes pouvoirs.

\- Il s'appelle Shin, dit doucement Grunlek, d'une voix triste. C'est lui. »

Le Père Noël pencha la tête sur le côté, soucieux, en regardant l'archer disparaître dans les fourrés.

* * *

« Bob ! T'es où putain ?! T'as pas intérêt à être mort, Grunlek va me tuer ! »

Le paladin, paniqué, tentait de retrouver la trace du mage dans la dense forêt. Ses pas finirent, après une bonne heure de marche, par le mener dans une petite clairière, où, assis sur un grand sac dans un traîneau, Balthazar se trouvait, visiblement en colère. Le renne au nez rouge était là également, attaché au bout du traîneau comme un vulgaire caniche.

« Merci de ton aide, lâcha le mage. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Heureusement que ce truc a amorti ma chute.

\- Désolé... Mais c'est pas moi qui me suis accroché à un renne volant !

\- Dit l'homme qui m'a lancé un tronc d'arbre dans la face !

\- Oh la ferme ! Rentrons au camp, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire ! »

Théo attrapa une des cornes du renne, et le força à avancer, la tête baissée, en le menaçant tous les trois mètres d'en faire du saucisson si jamais il tentait de leur fausser compagnie. Bob resta lui dans le traîneau, étudiant l'imposant tableau de bord avec intérêt. Ils croisèrent Shin en chemin, qui leur lança un regard noir, avant de s'installer à côté de Bob dans le traîneau, boudant. Le mage et le paladin ne cherchèrent pas comprendre. Il finirent par regagner le camp après quelques heures de marche.

Le Père Noël était debout, et il allait bien. Théo fit immédiatement profil bas, alors que Balthazar descendait le saluer, laissant Shin et son sale caractère dans son coin. Le demi-élémentaire était descendu et s'était réfugié dans un arbre. Ils passèrent une assez bonne soirée, où Théo fut contraint de s'excuser, les joues rouges, puis l'heure du départ sonna.

« C'est un traîneau fort impressionnant que vous avez là, lâcha le mage, alors que le Père Noël s'apprêtait à les quitter. Je n'avais jamais vu une mécanique pareille.

\- C'est de la mécanique nordique, je suis le seul à en détenir le secret, lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil. Bien, cet accident étant réglé, je vais devoir reprendre la route. Une longue nuit m'attend !

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous... tout faire en une seule nuit ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours. C'était ton père qui cherchait toujours à comprendre comment marche mon traîneau.

\- Vous connaissez mon père ?

\- Un vilain garnement au grand cœur. Un peu comme toi. »

Bob baissa les yeux, en souriant tristement. Le Père Noël fouilla dans sa hotte, et en sortit quatre paquets. Il les déposa sur le sol, avec un regard malicieux, avant d'appeler ses rennes, qui se mirent en place naturellement.

« Joyeux Noël aventuriers, puisse le futur vous sourire ! Oh oh oh ! »

Les rennes prirent de l'altitude, et le traîneau fila bientôt à toute vitesse à travers les cieux. Balthazar baissa la tête sur les paquets. Un rouge, un vert, un jaune et un bleu. Le mage se saisit de celui portant son nom, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il sauta presque de joie en découvrant un long manteau en laine, avec un mécanisme spécial envoyant de la vapeur chaude dans les manches. Théo resta stoïque devant le sien, une épée flambant neuve, avec des runes de foudre dessus. Mais son regard de chaton émerveillé ne mentait pas. Grunlek eut lui de tous nouveaux outils de cuisine, ainsi qu'un gros os à moelle, qui rendit complètement folle Eden et un paquet de gemmes de pouvoir un peu étrange. Curieux, il en mis une dans son bras. Son arbalète sortit immédiatement, et tira un sucre d'orge. Shin décida lui aussi finalement d'ouvrir le sien. Il y avait un arc, flambant neuf, et autre chose. C'était une petite boîte, en bois, avec son nom gravé dessus. Il l'ouvrit, avant de se figer. Il y avait un médaillon à l'intérieur, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de son père, et un message, du Père Noël.

 _« On ne peut pas exaucer tous les vœux, mais aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre éternellement dans le passé. Lève les yeux, la vie est belle. »_

Il retira le médaillon de la boîte, qui se mit à luire, entre ses mains. Il l'accrocha à son cou et se releva, souriant. Alors que les aventuriers se réunissaient au coin du feu, et que le vieil homme en rouge entamait sa tournée, la nuit de Noël venait de s'installer.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit texte tout adorable, tout mignon, qui sera probablement mon dernier en cette année 2016 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fera très très plaisir ! Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on se retrouve en 2017 pour de toutes nouvelles aventures ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
